Dr Quinn's Bad Day
by Rianne
Summary: Just a little something short! Please read and review!


**Disclaimer**: _I do not, have not and sadly will never own the characters in Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman._

**Author's Note: **_I want to thank all that have reviewed my first fanfic "Close Quarters". This story takes place in the early years, just after their engagement. _

Dr. Quinn's Bad Day. 

By Rianne.

She smiled as the path around her grew more and more familiar. The wagon rolled steadily away from Town in the direction of the homestead. Her hard day was finally over.

She twisted so she could check on Colleen and little Brian sleeping in a cocoon of blankets in the back. The moonlight made their sweet faces glow angelically. Wolf's eyes sparkled in the faint light as he lay, nose pressed protectively against Brian's leg. Seemed everyone loved that boy. She gently eased a lock of Brian's soft hair from his eyes and gave Wolf's fur a fluff. His nose felt cold against her warmer palm.

Sighing heavily she turned slowly back to the road, easing her coat and blanket tighter around herself.

"You cold?" His warm voice asked.

"No," she replied her voice barely above a whisper.

Sully had just appeared as she has been guiding the children, half asleep, into the wagon. Somehow he had just known that today hadn't been good day. He'd silently given her a boost up into the wagon and then followed her, taking the reigns. She had been so relieved not to have to drive back herself that she hadn't even made her usual protests.

Sully pulled the horses to a stop outside the darkened homestead. "Leave the horses, I'll stable them. Lets get you inside." He said firmly. He lifted her and gently placed her on her feet by the wagon. Then he turned and lifted Colleen as if she were weightless and carried her into the homestead. In a few easy strides he placed her so gently onto her bed in the alcove. Then he returned to the wagon and scooped up Brian with the same tenderness, and then placed him onto his bed beside Colleen's.

She stood back, a soft smile on her face, as she drank in this quiet moment. A fatherly Sully, it tugged at her heart. She stepped into the alcove, drawing the blankets up to cover the children, one by one. Dropping a kiss to each blond head. Neither had stirred during the whole process, the day as trying to them as to her.

She stepped from the alcove reaching up to draw the thin curtain closed across their sleeping area.

She felt Sully's heat before she felt his warm hands come down gently onto her shoulders. His strong fingertips flexing in comfort.

"I started a fire," he whispered, his heated breath on the back of her neck stirring more than just the light hair which had slipped from its pins. She started to thank him, but the words disappeared into a gasp as she felt his lips press gently against the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. She could only whimper softly as his hands left her shoulders and began to remove the pins which held her heavy hair in place. The caress of his fingertips easing the tired headache which had been coming on for hours.

Once her hair was free she turned slowly to face him, the gratitude so plain in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, her voice breaking as her eyes welled with tears.

She wasn't sure who pulled who in, but she was in his arms and her face was pressed against his heartbeat whilst he warmed her back with a rhythmic rub. She buried her nose into his shoulder, breathing in the rich musky smell that was him. So familiar and yet so new. The rhythm of his hands on her back lulling her to relax.

With her defences down she didn't even resist as his lips hungrily captured hers. His strong warm hands were instantly tangled in her hair.

She gave in. All she wanted was to be held, to feel, to not have to worry for just a few moments. His large hand slid quickly from her hair down to rest on her lower back and in doing so he pulled her flush against his body. She gasped against his mouth and he took advantage, sliding his tongue slowly over her lower lip.

Suddenly the room began to swim, she flailed weakly as her knees gave out and they staggered backwards until, cushioned by his arms, she crashed against the homestead door.

Trapped between the cold wood and the heat of his body she couldn't stop the feverish instincts from kicking in. She willingly granted him full access to her mouth. New and exciting tingles rushed through her at the first brush of his tongue against hers.

Drugged with her awakening desire her fingers, until now hanging useless at her sides, drifted up to try to steady her world. The moment her palms made contact with his solid chest she felt his heart pounding wildly under her fingertips and she was lost. Sully deepened their aching kiss, more than she thought possible. Her fingers continued their journey up his chest, tangling in his hair, the faint stubble along his jaw sparking even more sensations.

Sully groaned so deeply and she found herself pressed more firmly against the door and for the first time she felt just how much she physically affected him and felt the answering throb in her own body.

It was just too intense, too good. She brought her hands to his chest and pressed forcefully against him, breaking their kiss with a gasp. Ripping herself from his arms she swayed away from him into the centre of the room. She was trembling with fear and excitement as she tried to calm her breathing, a shaking hand held against her breast.

She dared a glance at Sully in the mirror before her. He had replaced her and was leaning heavily against the door. His head was dipped as he too tried to reign in his passion and control. His head lifted and their eyes met in the mirror. Azure blue and olive and brown sparkling in the firelight with dimly repressed lust.

He smiled teasingly, but without reprimand, knowing that she was afraid, and apprehensive, possibly even embarrassed for giving in to temptation. It made him love her all the more.

He crossed to her with tentative steps, her gaze drifting up to meet his, as he tipped her chin with a gentle finger. He dipped his lips to hover scant millimetres from hers.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured barely audible as his lips brushed hers in the lightest, sweetest kiss. Her eyes drifted shut as she shivered gently and then he was gone. The cool breeze from the open door and her longing body the only proof she had that he'd been there at all.

She smiled, bringing her fingers up to caress her lips, today hadn't turned out so badly after all…


End file.
